King Rachel
by colfaxx
Summary: This is a reposting to clean it up.If you've read it allready Thnx, If not enjoy. As in ALL my stories,EVERYONE is 100% OOC. Don't like DON"T read,It's a fairly simple concept. I OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

King Rachel 1/3

**Santana's POV**

Walking down the hall with my posse (Rulin&schoolin)  ...AHH life is good.

Then **SHE** comes around the corner all bubbly and shit.

I can tell the second she sees us,Her eyes go all dark and she slows up a little,she gets this LOOK on her face. It's not fear or hatred, its more like...wariness is the only way I can describe it. Like she's looking for something.

Then just like that, her head starts to bop like allways ,but her eyes never leave the three of us for more than a second.

Britt says .._High Rach_...all happy and smiling, because thats just the way Brittany is you know :-).

Quinn just mumbles Short Stack or something close to that.

But I just had to be me and the first thing out of my mouth is..._Mornin Man-Hands stay out of my way today i dont want you ruining it._

...aaannd **THERE IT IS!**  
I knew it, I knew I saw it yesterday- her eyes went black,her breath caught,her stance changed, but it was fast ..real fast. I know no one else saw it, but I was looking for it. And it WAS there..Deadly, yep, Deadly.(And real fucking scary)

OH god I think I just got aroused! I dont fucking believe it, wet for Berry?

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I had a perfect morning today :-)!

I woke up from a nice dream about Barbra at exactly 5:21.

Brushed my teeth, did my morning routines, and was on my elliptical at exactly 5:29.

Had breakfast (pancakes), sang three songs, and put on my new shoes,then Daddy gave me a ride to school.

Then I just **HAD** to turn that corner..sigh..oh well it was nice while it lasted (hehe).

The **"UNHOLY TRINITY"** Ha, if they only knew. haha, It's the one thought I have before **SHE** opens her mouth and pisses me off.

I look at Quinn who looks a bit bored,,then Britt who is just smiling and softly singing to herself as allways :-),

But then as I look at Santana I see her staring at my eyes... **HARD**.

Damn, I did'nt guard myself fast enough, she saw it.  
Before I could lose my glare she caught it.  
Yes I know I have a certian look in my eyes at times,but only a few others in my life have ever seen it.  
And now I know, she's seen it twice in as many days..sigh.

I don't know why I've let her catch me unguarded so often, but I seem to be holding on to the feeling a bit to long lately  
As soon as I catch her eye, I calm and get my control back...hmm...sigh.

Time to tell Dad I need a week at "Vocal Camp" :-\

But I have a busy day today, with two dance classes, a vocal class, and then helping out at the shelters kitchen tonight.  
I'll talk to Dad and Daddy about "camp" after school.  
Now though I'd better head out.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Damn I hate driving through the **"REAL"** Lima Heights Adjacent at night, but I needed my chronic for the weekend and it was still early enough I knew I'd be home in plenty of time...

So here I am with a flat tire, in **THE** worst part of town, backed up against a wall,surrounded by five gaint smelly looking **BASTARDS** with my top torn, a bruise on my cheek, and thinking ..well it was a fun life...tears running down my cheeks.  
My arms wrapped around my knees,and crying like a fucking baby.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Just finishing up for the night when Sally(she's nice),comes running into the kitchen yelling about, _Tazz's gang has someone trapped out back,_ and she heard crying..girl crying.

**SHIT**..Oh well, allmost a whole day of peace.  
First things first,I tell Sally to finish shutting down for the night before calling the hubby, and then waiting **INSIDE** untill he gets here.  
And yes I'll tell her all about it tomorrow...sigh.

I take off my apron and head out back to (Fix What Needs Fixin) lol I love that one.

I round the corner and take in the scene quickly.  
Tazz is standing back a bit against the side wall,three of the others I see are standing over whoever is on the ground up against the wall, just sort of standing there.  
Then I see a man I've never seen before,must be a new Ganger.  
He's the one talking to the girl...saying some pretty nasty shit too.

In a short little break in the noise, I krik my neck a bit rolling my head over my shoulders.

The effect is emmediate,  
Tazz hears it first, jumps away from the wall and yells... **STAND DOWN!**  
His three boys that I know, back up.. go behind him.. and just stop.. they stand there, eyes darting, just looking around...watching.

This one I don't recognise, He's 280 maybe, and built solidly and a bit **MEAN** looking.  
He turns around to see all four of his new friends just sort of standing a bit behind this **'TINY LITTLE GIRL'**...and he laughs...

I took him down in under 3 seconds. hahaha easy too.  
Hmm I don't like resorting, but he was a bad one..I could smell it. He had to go :-(.

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I'm not really sure of whats happening now.  
One second there's a wall of meat standing over me,then I hear a sharp _**STAND DOWN**_ and all of a sudden I have a fairly clear view.  
Exept for the one that had hit me,and he was busy telling me all the ways he was gonna" hurt cha"..then he turns ..and he laughs.

I turn to see what he's laughing at... And I see...Rachel?

"Little Rachel Berry", Standing there with her fists all up on her waist, looking all mad and shit.  
She looked at the big one, (the leader I think)- softly says STAY...and dissapears... thats all I can think of, one second she's standing back there and the next she was on him. I hear I little popopop and he falls down like a wet noodle.

It's quiet, Then I snap out of the shock and I start to shake.  
Oh it's there now,  
I can feel the fear getting to me and I start to cry what seems like rivers.  
Berry's immediataly standing there next to me, talking soft trying to get me to calm down.

I hear a soft _(It's ok Sanni), you just wait here and I'll be right back,OK?_

Then I see the strangest thing I've ever seen..little Rachel Berry walking towards these four big men.  
And **THEY** look scared,not just normal scared either,like shit-eating scared.  
The big one steps up just a bit and starts rambling on about.

{_ He was a new guy, just up from Tampa, didn't know the rules,got drunk and then hit this girl and tore her top, it all happened so fast I couldn't stop it,I was just about to when you came_}.  
Then he stepped back in line real quick and stood there with his head down.

Then I heard it...Rachel's Voice...Holy Shit I just got wet..again...her voice is deep,  
It's got a little rasp to it when she says.  
_Get '**THAT**' out of here and fix her tire '**NOW**'_...and then she TURNS HER BACK on them like they don't exist.

She turns to me and starts walking, and looks at me... and there it is,  
That LOOK , In her eyes, It's not the same deadly look though, its more of a calm look...it's scary in a whole new way,  
Then her eyes go to the first look, then to ...resignation?  
Then out pop the bubbly eyes I see every day at school,and she's bouncing about on her heels like everythings all normal and shit..**WTF?  
**

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Damn! Not sure how I'm gonna handle this one, There's not a chance I can cover what Santana just saw,she's going to start asking questions as soon as the shock wears off.

There's no way she's going to be able to reconsile what just happened and what she sees every day at school...SIGH..Well first things first,make sure she's ok then get her home,I'll just act like it's nothing special and see how this goes.

-  
_Santana, you ok?_  
_Mmm,Yes I think so._  
_Can you stand up for me?_  
_Yes I think so_(stands up slowly)  
_OK let me see you..ahh a little smack to the face huh?_ (a little smile)  
_Yes and it hurts..a lot_ (wipes the last of her tears away)  
_K, You just wait here for me for a second, OK?_  
_Mmhmm_.  
-

* * *

**Santana's POV**

This Rachel is...Different,She's treating me like a child,not like the bitch she knows that I am. Like normal and shit, there's no wariness there,It's more like...Care. Thats what it is all right...**CARE**.

She tells me to wait here for just a second,I'm scared, I don't want her to leave, not even for a second,but I just nod my head and sit and wait.

I see Rachel turn around and it's THERE again. That voice.  
She starts talking to the big one about tires or something, I'm not really sure, that's all I can hear is that VOICE and it sends chills into me...deeeeep into me, like bone deep.  
I'm not sure but I think I just fell in LOVE with Rachel Freaking Berry...**OH SHIT**.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

OK! I have all I need here, so I tell Tazz to get the tire fixed and clean the area up.  
It 's time for me to get Santana out of here and call my dads to tell them I have a ride.

I help Santana into the passenger seat and buckle her up,hehe a bit surprised she just goes where I move her without even a peep.

As I'm about to close her door I hear a little soft... _RACH?_

-  
_Yes Santana?_  
_What just happened?_  
_It's ok..nothing_  
_That wasn't nothing Rachel_  
_Rachel? :-)_  
_It's your name._  
_Yes it is,I just don't ever remember you using it thats all._  
_Hmmm.. Is it ok?_  
_Yes,It's ok San._  
_Are you ever going to tell me what just happened?_  
_Haha,,Yes I suppose some day maybe,for now though I'm just going to get you home, is that ok?_  
_Ok...Rach?_  
_Yes Santi._  
_Am I yours now?_  
_hehe_(a little grin)...  
_Rachel?_  
_Yes Santana_  
_Thank You._  
_Lol..Your welcome San._  
-

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**King Rachel 2/3**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

It's been 5 days, 5 days since my life changed.

Iv'e pretty much figured out what happened friday,I dont quite believe it, but it's still true.

Rachel Berry has skills,I don't mean just little skills either.  
She has like, **MAD SKILLS,** like Ninja assasin take out Batman type skills.  
She she saved my life...there's no question in my mind at all about that.

Little Rachel Berry put that boy down like he was a toilet seat,and she cowed four other mean, **BIG,** men, like they were errant children.  
And it was**..."FUCKING AWESOME".**

OH haha, and I think I belong to her now also...Strange thing is I dont reallly mind it all that much..lol..Well watta ya know.

5 days and I can't get so much as one second in front of her.  
It 's like she allready knows where I am and just isn't there. HRMPH !

So the new plan is just to follow her,every minute of every day ,I need to know what Rachel really is,After all I need to know these things about my future,And at 11:30 Friday night ...Rachel Berry Became my future! (dammit).(not really)(well maybe).  
OK there she is..here goes nothing,I run up to Berry at her locker and put my arms out grabbing both locker handles along side her keeping her here. :-).

_Rachel?_  
_Yes Santana._  
_Why?_  
_Why what Santana?_  
_Why do you put up with THIS,, for the last four years when we both know you could own this school without even opening you're eyes?_  
_It's sort of a test, or a pennance ok?_  
_I guess...Rachel?_  
(smiles) _Yes Santana._  
_Just say **WHEN.**_  
(an allmost inaudible gasp) _LOL Yes Santana._

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

SIGH, She's not going to give up.  
She 's had at least one eye on me all day.  
I've succesfully avoided her all week but she's persistant,haha.  
I had to do some real ninja shit for her not to see me in the restroom yesterday.  
I'm just going to have to let her catch me and we'll have to have a little TALK.

I don't know what happened, I saw Santana on the ground and I just lost it,I'm usually a lot more in control of myself, but this time it was just...{ protect/kill/destroy} before I could stop myself.  
At least I got my control back before I could turn on Tazz and his morons,haha, that would have been an awfull mess to have to clean up before daylight.

I **REALLY** need a break..Dad set up "Vocal Camp" for friday night so it's only a couple a more days till I can get some relaxation )  
I think I'll give up three hits this weekend, two on friday night right away, then one for the whole saturday,that way it's at least a bit challenging :-).

All right ..time to give her her chance to "corner" me haha,(opens locker and waits),Allright here she comes..walls down, I dont want to hurt her.  
_Rachel?  
Yes Santanna._

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I am sooo screwed..She has'nt let me out of her sight now all week and I'm leaving for Camp in an hour,and she's now standing in my front room, talking to my Daddies like old friends and I'm still not exactly sure how that happened.

I caught her standing outside my window last night,not hiding or anything just standing there on the front lawn looking up at my window with her hands in her pockets just sort of swaying in the wind.

**That's When I Knew For Sure..**

I've been pretty sure she's my **(OTHER)** for a few years now, but I was sure she had some growing up to do first, so I just sort of kept an eye on her.  
Just for my peace of mind and all you know? ...hmm I've only had to interfere twice in the last three years so thats not too bad.

Dad just got me off to the side and informed me that Santana would be joining us for our weekend visit to the city and when I ask why?  
Dad says, _Its time._  
**_I KNOW.(_**heads toward San).

_Hello Santana_  
_ Hi Rach!_  
_I'ts NOT Volcal Camp_ (small grin)  
_Didn't really think it was._  
_I'm the true handfull you know._  
_I have two hands :-)_  
_...Rachel?_  
_Yes Santana._  
_Just say **WHEN**._

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I'm not sure what I was expecting, but to pull into the ramps at an ARENA in Akron was not very high on my list .  
We're in the parking area now and all heading to the lower doors with all the workmen rushing in and out and we pass through with even a glance at us.

And we head into the seats at the main entrace just like V. .  
It felt... **Fanfuckingtastic**,I'm in like seventh heaven right now sitting in a private box, looking down at the floor,being handed a real drink and offered snacks if desired(his words).

It's Just Unreal.

I step down and take the seat next to Rachel and turn to her to see eyes locked on mine, allmost like she looking for something((OH no say something))_HI!_

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I'm resigned to the fact that I'm going to have to let Santana see..**ME**..(c'mon we all no that's not a hardship)I am a bit scared for her though she really has **NO** idea what she's getting herself into .  
Once it's known what she is to me, she becomes a huge target,So I'm going to have to train her, and no matter how bad "SantanafuckingLopez" thinks she is and how bad she thinks her little Cheerio coach is with her training...she will learn(hehe).

Trying to get a good look at who's here tonight, but I can't really see that far.  
She 's right behind me, staring a hole in me. haha I've allmost gotten used to the buzz of her stare when it's on me but not completely so I still get a bit jumpy when she's around me.

I'm going to have a little talk with her.  
I'll try to let her know whats coming, but it will have to wait till this weekend is over.  
I need to head out now in order to make count so... ah here she comes. _Hello Santana_

_Why are we here?_  
_To watch the fights._  
_Rach?_  
_Yes San._  
_Why are we here?_  
_lol Just watch the fights ok?(_starts to get up)  
_OK...Rachel?_  
_Yes San._  
_Just say **WHEN**._

* * *

**AROOOOOGA! Ladies and genltemen, our next fight is a fan favorite. "THE TEXAS CHAIN" against our own little darlin "STAR".  
As allways if the challenger makes it past two rounds the purse is theirs! **(loud roars from the stands).

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"AAAAHHH" There it is, There's nothing quite like that sound. The combined stomp of twentyplus thousand feet pounding the ground all at once is just like a balm, it sooths the fire just a bit...allrighty then, time to get this show on the road... hahaha!

**Dinng**

I step up to and him say (two Hits)and get slammed in the face with a hard ass elbow, lmao thats 1 hahaha  
1.2.3 both hands up under the chin **HARD**,HAH that woke his ass up.  
1.2.3. over here and wait for 1. dammit he has a fist like a brick haha that's two.  
Wait for it...there it is 1.2.3 full run right up to his belt then a jump up and a shoulder to the chin.  
1.2 turn and drop him with a full elbow slam on the soft spot just -**SLAM!**

He's looking at the clock.  
I think he's considering trying to stay in for the minute forty left, oh dont get up.  
Damn,,1.2.3 all the way in now just got to put him down fast.  
**NOW**... two feet and all me slams into his chest throwing him to the corner and down.

(ref)3-2-1 Down!(grabs your hand and raises it up for a short walk arond the ring)

Hmph, That really hurt,I didn't pull off his hit as much as I should have,I think I'm actually a little distracted..hmmmm I can't remember when that last happened.

OK,Dad will get the purse for tonight.  
Daddy will watch Santana for a minute or two.  
I need to get this outfit off and back to her before she starts to worry too much..SIGH..

* * *

**Santana's POV**

As soon as I saw that little dissapearing trick I knew.  
That was Little Rachel Berry down there on that matt just taking a full grown mans elbow right in the face.  
When I saw her go flying back to the floor my heart stopped.  
Then she gets up and smiles a blindingly white smile and poof she's next to him again and hits him in the chin **HARD** then she's back five feet again.  
Then I remember I need to breathe, and I let out the air i've been holding.  
She runs up to him again, and it's like he was waiting because he hit her right in the chest and she went back hard and fast,took a second then she was off, she ran up and jumped!  
it was...beautifull, She came down and hit him on his shoulder and like a real moron he started to get up. lol  
Then Rachel ran at him and jumped up and hit him with both feet at full speed.. This time he stayed down.  
Theres no doubt now, I am in love with Rachel.  
So how do I make her love me?

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Well that was fun.I took saturdays matches a little more seriously because my chest still hurt like a bitch so I decided to forgo the third hit I promised myself.  
And that wiry little bugger got one in anyhow,hit me hard upside my ear and rang my bell.  
Dammit, I really must be distracted more than I thought to let that hit in.  
Dad got the purses and it was time to go home...I'm a bit tired.  
I close my eyes and pretend to sleep for the ride home but I can FEEL Santana studying me throughout the entire ride home.  
She's halfway up the stairs when she turns to me standing by the couch.

_Rachel?_  
_Yes Santana._  
_You know I love you,right?_  
_Yes Santana._  
_Rachel?_  
_Yes Santana._  
_You know I wont stop till your mine?_  
_Yes Santana...Santana?_  
_Yes Rachel._  
_**WHEN!**_

And then poof.  
One second Santana is standing on the steps, the next she's flying into Rachel's arms knocking her back onto the couch  
Kissing her all over, and after only a LITTLE bit of hesitation.  
Rachel returns her kisses with just as much zeal.

Sanni?  
Rache?  
You have a few skills yourself I see.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**KING RACHEL (3/3)  
**

* * *

A soft light from the room down the hall bathes the two lovers in a muted glow as they look down upon the light of their lives and her new "friend".

_Leroy?_  
_Yes Hiram._  
_She's the one?_  
_I think she is, yes._  
_Leroy?_  
_hehe, Yes Hiram._  
_She's beyond me now also._  
_Yes...I'll call Tony._  
_Leroy?_  
_Yes Hiram._  
_This Santana looks...promising._  
_Goodnight Hiram_  
_Goodnight Leroy_

As he turns to leave he takes a last look at his,,TWO? little girls, asleep on the training matt, worked to overkill for the last two weeks... and smiles.

Now that Rachel has claimed this "Santana", she will need to be trained up to a safe level at least, as she will be a target now. Hi is right about that.

She does show promise,allthough she'll never reach Rae's level. But I think we can make her a **VERY** dangerous individual.  
I was hoping to put off indroducing Rachel to -**THAT**- world.(sigh)

She's had this town under her protection for six years now, and nothing that shouldnt be here ..**IS**.

No street crime,no sex trade, all the working girls here know her, and there's no forced anything in that proffesion,no drug stronger that a bit of chronic she lets in for the kids to get high on (thankless little shitters) lol.

I'll call Tony and Xan in the morning and see if they have a few sparring partners Rachel can try out.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

As I shove Santana into an empty classroom I say.

"You can't change things so much it will be noticed.I know you want things to be easier here for me at school but ive done this for a long time and seven more months isn't that much to put up with.

,,But you can **NOT** go changing how I am treated ..the wrong people will notice the change and find me here and **THAT** can just **NOT** happen!

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I knew who it was that grabbed me as soon as she touched me.

..It was electric,I feel it every time she gets within a foot of me,its like a buzzing in the back of my neck.

As I get hauled into the chem room I allready know what she's mad about.

It"s because I put a stop to **EVERYTHING** Rachel Berry in this school,,no more slushies,no more names,no more shoving.  
If anyone in this school even breathes the same air I will destroy them,haha.

I still gots it ..  
It took less than homeroom to get the word out, and now my girl is untouchable in this school.

OH god how I love Rachel, I see her and I melt, she talks to me and I hear singing, even while she's putting me through some of the harsher training.  
I still just see... **HER**..Rachel..The One...It's sickening really :-).

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

HMPH!  
There, she's doing it again ,staring into my eyes with a goofy look on her face just lost in her own little world.

I just **KNOW** she does it on purpose,She knows it just stuns me when she does that,SIGH.. (hmm i've noticed less sighing coming from me lately)? oh well!

_Sann can you just tone it down a little ?_

_Stopping the slushies is enough ok,I think i've put up with enough of them_, (now **THAT** taught me what I think it was supposed to)._but you need to let people approach me without fear of a quick ""**Santana Lopez Death Blow**"" lol ok?  
_

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I tell her sure,i'll try to rein things in a little.

Both of us knowing there's no way thats **EVER** going to happen.

This school is still under my control and as long as Quinn and Puck back me up it will stay that way.

I was surprised Quinn was so OK with the way things turned out, but she said she'd known for a year or so, and Puck has some kind of worship thing going for Rachel, allthough he wont tell me why.  
But brittany surprised me most when she just nodded and mumbled what sounded a lot like.. bout friggin time.. and walked off.

So it would seem **I'M** the slow one in my little group friends hrmph well isnt that just a kick in the ass.

_Rachel?_  
_Yes Santana._  
_I think I want to tell people._  
_Tell then what Sann?_  
_Tell them I'm yours now._  
_It needs to be slow Sann._  
_Hmmmm..OK._  
_Rachel?_  
_Yes Santana._  
_Thank You..fer everything ya know_(a shy smile)  
_Your Welcome...last time now ,OK?_  
_Yes Rachel._

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

The baddest bitch in this whole fucking school, and she turns into a totall pussy as soon as she get anywhere near Rachel.

Sann 's different .

Shes not the regular **HBIC.**

Shes not insulting,pushing,or ever glaring at anyone, she's been getting more controlled steadily all week.

Santanna came to school on monday and demanded a stop on everything that had anything bad to do with Rachel.

She told Brittany and I that she now **OWED** Rachel, so everything was payback now for 3+ years of slushies and shit.  
Britt just clapped,I said mmk and from that moment on,it was the LAW in this school...HaHa! It's good to be the king.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I'm sure she knows about Rae.

I Thought it on monday..I knew it an hour ago when Sanni punched a football player right in the mouth when she saw him nearing Rachel with a slushie in his hand.

OH shoot, I hav'nt had to call her for over a year... darn!

I guess it's time to go get that little "**BIRDY"** in my locker...heehee I just love that tag :-)  
Maybe I'll get lucky and get Lee this time ,Hi just wants to chat about broadway lol.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Everything goes to shit at 2:47 on a thursday afternoon, and It's sunny out **DAMN**.

This is going to be bad too...real fucking bad.

There are six dead gangers lying around the halls and everybody..and I mean **EVERYBODY** saw me do it.

Britt ran into my trigg class yelling like a maniac that the school was full of thugs and they were taking Santana!

Ten seconds later I took out the first,they all had cheap black suits on, so it was like frigging target practice.  
And right at this moment I'm running down the street chasing down a cheap-assed black van yelling into my phone at dad to trace this plate number.

Shit he got a straight piece of road..If they hurt her I'll kill them all.

* * *

2:56

_Hi Rae!..Hi Britt, I need two full kits on my steps in three minutes._  
_Hello R..Q, I need word one out ..anyone still on the street in 15 minutes is fair game._  
_Little Miss..Get yourself and anyone you care about off the street now Tazz._  
_Bubbles?..Full gear please Daddy._  
_Yo Berry..I need to know who and where Noah._

2:59

The two kits land on my front step just as I'm running into my yard,being shot there by B's wondergun as usual.  
(how she can put anything I ask for anywhere in this city I still hav'nt figured out).

Dads got my fight suit in his hand with the door wide open, so I pick up the kits, grab the gear from him and start changing in the front room as he closes the door.

Then Daddy comes from the kitchen and hands me the bike keys.  
I'm in and out in less than 2 minutes heading for the car-port as my phone rings...

_Puck?_

3:06

* * *

**Santana's POV**

At least I took out two of them before they could stick me with that fucking needle.

My head hurts like a bitch when I open my eyes and see two of the suits standing slightly off to the side of me.  
With what looks like a giant lepracaun standing in front of me screaming at me to wake up,( **The little one will do what I tell her to**) ,is all I catch before I pass out again.

3:07

* * *

**Puck's(Noah) POV**

I've given Tiny all the info I could get on McLaren and his setup.

The L.P.D. are on the way here with instuctions to stay back and wait.

Rachel told me to stay back ..so thats what i'm doing ...but it's hard,  
I said I'd open the way in for her but she said do nothing untill she gets here.

It's her show now, so I'll abide by her wish but it's real fucking hard..I want to help...badly. (I owe Rach everything that I am).

I knew McLaren was stupid, but not **THIS** stupid..

AH! Bout time girl!

3:11

* * *

As Rachel hands over the pocket-rocket(bike) to Puck she smiles,gives him a little kiss on the cheek and says _thank you_.

_Now be good and get everyone I let out away from here as soon as possible, this is going to be ugly_.

Puck gives a small nod of his head and says, _your will is my law!_

Rachel gives him a little chuckle and runs into the building, knocking out 3 goons standing in front of the warehouse without even slowing down.

3:14

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I know time is of the essence here.

As soon as they know I'm here I'm sure they will try to either hurt or use Santana as a shield against me, so I need to take them down quickly and quietly.

The first room has to be the girls room,I to tell them to get out or get dead ,hopefully they are not too stupid or too high to listen, and get gone.

That went well, only two molls there, and both saw me in gear and are headed out silently.

haha, I guess seeing a tiny little ninja with two giant swords in her hands will scare the shit out of anyone.

I know there are six henchies plus the asswipe McLaren that will not just leave like the four on the second floor did.

3:19

* * *

**Santanas POV**

The blade in my right wristband cut the rope binding my wrists.

I panicked a little and killed the two in the room with me(crying now)

I've never really physically hurt someone real badly so killing someone is going to hit me hard when the adrenaline wears off,I know this, but theres not a lot I can do about it now.

( Rachels rule #1 get out get safe panic later) is one I learned well (I hope she'll be proud of me).

So now I'm crouched down in the far corner, watching the solid oak door for it to open so I can either attack or try to run depending on which one of these shitheads opens it.

3:24

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I know exactly where she is now.

The bug in her shoe is blinking from one floor up and down at the end of the hall.

I hope she knows whats happening when Noah kills the power to the building in one minute. sigh.  
(talking into the bud in her ear) _OK Puck It's go time._

3:25

I shot the one at the top of the third floor stairway with a dart and hes gone.

I ran past him at full speed to attack the three in the middle of the hallway, gutted the first from his groin to his chin but the second hit me with a real powerfull kick when he realised his gun didn't work(shit hurt too).

But I've been hit by bigger a lot harder.

As soon as I hit the wall I bounced off and hit him in the neck with my hands locked together and broke his windpipe.  
I spun, and the last was gone with a hard downward slice.

I keep running to the stupid fucker just getting up from his chair in front of the door where I know San is.

Hes too cocky and stupid to know he's dead allready.

I'm a bit surprised by how fast McLaren is.

He's up and in a fighting stance before I reach him, but I dont think he's ready for how small I really am because I'm under him and hitting him in the balls before he can stop me and when he goes down its over.

I'm not nice **OR** pretty in this, I just ram both swords into him at an odd angle, one in his neck and the other in his gut,He's dead before he hits the ground.

Four minutes left to get this door down and us out before the thermite I planted all over this building goes off. ( It's gonna burn to the ground) then I'm coming back and I'm gonna **SALT THIS FUCKING EARTH!**

3:31

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I hear the fighting and I know she's here.

I know not to relax yet so when the explosion tears the door of It's hinges Im still crouched down with the chair leg in my hand.

Then Rach comes through the smoking hole in the wall, I see her and then everything goes black.

3:32

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I run into the room, ready to kill anyone that's in there when I see the two dead bodies, and San falling to the floor.

I pick her up and start to run..as I'm just about to go down the stairs she starts to come to.

I tell her to hold on and curl up tight as I hit the steps at a full run.. down the hall.. second flight of steps.. last hallway.. out the door and reach Puck just as the therm goes off.

I still don't relax, I don't really want the police to see Santana and make any kind of connection of her to me,  
I hand her to Noah, jump on and start the bike, get her handed back to me and I'm gone.

Telling Puck(with a big smile and a thank you) to clear the area as soon as possible as I will be back, and _**NO ONE** will ever build **ANYTHING** here again_.

4:42

_Rachel?_  
_Yes Santana._  
_I Love You._  
_I Love You too Sanni._

* * *

As the two lovers stand in the doorway looking on at the two girls curled up on the couch under a pink blanket they both smile a little sadly.

_Leroy?_  
_Yes Hiram._  
_It's time?_  
_Yes Hiram, I think so._  
_Leroy? Yes Hiram._  
_I'm going to miss my baby._  
_It's only a year hun._  
_Leroy?_  
_Hehe, Yes Hiram._  
_I love you._  
_Ditto._

**FIN.**


End file.
